


Saturday Morning

by rainbowdracula



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: A lazy morning lie-in turns into quite the gauntlet for Peter.





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bbb35.

The sun warmed Peter's shoulder blades through the crack in the curtains. He sighed and shifted, burying himself deeper into the plush bed in an attempt to soak up the last bits of sleep on a lazy Saturday morning. It felt like the first time in weeks he's had time to actually relax and he was intent on enjoying it, but eventually he couldn't keep up the fight with sun and woke up fully.

From his belly he rose up partially on his elbows, the soft blanket sliding down the length of his bare back. Beside him, Steve slumbered on – he slept flat on his back, the sheets kicked down to his feet, and he was just in his underwear, since he always complained about how hot everything was. Peter flopped back down on to his side, a soft smile on his face as he looked at Steve, his face free of tension and stress for once. Peter sighed and snuggled over to him, his skin as hot as the sunlight on his back, and Peter pressed a kissed to his cheekbone. Then another to the sharp corner of his jaw, and then on the edge of his lips. Steve mumbled sleepily, turning his face into the kiss with a gentle little smile, but stayed asleep; Peter spread his hand over Steve's muscular chest to get a better angle to kiss his nose.

Slowly, Peter's hand drifted down from Steve's pectoral to his abdomen, and he moved to straddle Steve's hips as he ran his hands across his strong figure, biting his lip in excitement – the last few weeks had been just so crazy for them they barely had time to sleep in the same bed, let alone be intimate. Being close to Steve like this felt divine, and ever so gently Peter kissed his way down Steve's neck to his chest, gently biting at his nipple. At the same time his hand cupped Steve through his underwear and began to massage.

That was enough to wake Steve up with a deep, rumbling groan, rolling his hips into Peter's hand. "Peter?"

"Good morning," Peter said, pulling up to look Steve in the face. Steve was flushed and still a little disoriented, but he was smiling. Big arms wrapped around Peter and pulled him into a hot, passionate kiss.

"You couldn't wait until I was up?" Steve asked, after they had pulled apart.

"Mm, no," Peter admitted, nuzzling Steve's throat. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too," Steve said, and then in a low, rough whisper, "I would've done the same thing."

Peter shivered. "Yeah?"

Steve rolled them over so Peter was on his back, legs wrapped around Steve's trim waist, their hips tight together. Steve nipped at Peter's jaw. "If I woke up and saw you laying there all sleep warm and soft, I don't think I could help myself. You're irresistible."

Steve gripped Peter's skinny hips and ground them together, taking Peter's mouth in another searing kiss. They rubbed against each other, and their kisses became messier and wetter as time trickled on, more tongues and teeth than soft teeth. Peter was pinned to the bed by Steve's sheer size and bulk, mimicking a feeling of helplessness despite knowing he had more than enough strength to throw Steve off him. Steve's hands slipped lower, under Peter's underwear, and groped Peter's ass to pull them even closer together, like Steve was trying to make them one being inhabiting a single space.

Steve and Peter rolled around the bed, touching and rubbing together until Peter was huffing and crying in frustration and desire for more. Steve chuckled against Peter's lips and said, "You want something, baby?"

Peter scratched at Steve's shoulders. "You _know_ what I want."

Steve's grin was wide as he took off Peter's underwear and tossed them aside, lifting Peter's legs to his shoulders and taking his cock into his mouth. Peter moaned, thighs tightening around Steve's head as Steve teased him, tongue playing with the slit and sucking on the head. Peter gripped at Steve's hair, moaning loudly, tugging in an attempt to get Steve to do more than tease.

"Steve, please!" Peter begged, squirming, his heels digging into Steve's back. Steve chuckled, a low rumble that shot straight up Peter's spine, and took Peter even deeper into his mouth until his nose brushed against Peter's stomach. Peter was bent almost in half, knees around his ears, and he was making enough noise to bring the roof down upon them.

Steve was taking Peter's cock with ease, intent on driving Peter right out of his mind and succeeding without much trouble. Peter felt like his brain was melting out his ears and pooling on the pillows, mouth open and face flushed as he panted. It felt like there wasn't enough air, pleasure making his muscles tense and relax.

"I'm gonna..." Peter said, stumbling and stuttering over his words. "S-Steve, I'm gonna..."

Peter came, white hot and blinding, pulling on Steve's hair and kicking his heels against Steve's shoulders. He slumped back against the pillows, whole body going limp except for the occasional twitch from the aftershocks of orgasm. Steve pulled back, wiping the back of his mouth, and didn't give Peter a chance to rest – he pushed Peter so he was truly bent in half, displaying Peter for Steve's eyes. Exhausted and a little out-of-it, Peter tried to close his legs out of embarrassment for being so exposed, but Steve kept his legs spread.

Steve bit at Peter's inner thighs, bruising the pale and delicate skin there, before kissing his hole. Peter groaned, gripping the sheets as Steve overstimulated him. Steve's thumb rubbed around the rim of Peter's hole, before pressing in beside Steve's tongue. Peter felt so full already with just Steve's tongue and thumb, and when Steve replaced his thumb with two of his fingers, Peter felt fit to bursting. Steve moved his fingers carefully until he was massaging Peter's prostate, which was enough to have Peter screaming. Peter tossed his head back and forth, before biting at the pillowcase in an attempt to keep his mind.

Steve pulled back and moved up Peter's body, still messaging Peter's prostate; he gripped Peter's chin and pulled him away from the pillow. "No, I want to hear you."

Steve kissed Peter's neck, sucking a hickey high above where a collar would hide it, and moved his way down to his nipples. Steve bit and sucked on one of Peter's nipples until it was red and puffy from attention, hot and over sensitive; when Steve pulled back, he blew on the nipple and it was enough to have Peter arching off the bed. He switched to Peter's other nipple, and the whole time did not let off massaging Peter's prostate with his broad fingers. Peter was getting hard again, and the pleasure was sharp and intense it was tinged with a hint of pain.

"Steve," Peter moaned, words slurred and vision hazy. "I can't..."

"You can't what, Peter?" Steve teased. "Use your words?"

Tears pricked at the corners of Peter's eyes as he struggled to formulate words or even a coherent thought as Steve tortured him with this half-pleasure – all his ministrations felt amazing, but weren't nearly enough to satisfy. Steve was keeping Peter's legs in place with his shoulders and arms, freeing up his other hand to touch Peter's thighs and hips, grabbing and moving Peter to where Steve wanted. Steve kissed his way back down Peter's body, giving the head of Peter's cock a teasing suck just to make Peter cry out, before returning his attention to Peter's hole.

Peter reached out to grip Steve's hair, trying to force Steve to do what Peter wants, but Steve was an unstoppable force when he was this determined to drive Peter insane. The teasing was relentless, and unlike before, it was obvious Steve wasn't going to let Peter come and get some form of relief.

Steve's two fingers turned into three, no longer massaging Peter's prostate, but none-the-less Peter was arching up off the bed in frustration. Then, suddenly, Steve pulled away both his fingers and tongue, leaving Peter to collapse on the bed in a heap of shaking limbs. Before Peter could ask what was happening, he was flipped over so he was face first into the bed and his hips were unceremoniously hiked up; the only reason they stayed up was Steve wrapping one of his big arms around Peter's waist. Steve used his bulk to spread out Peter's legs, and pressed in four of his fingers inside him. Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his skull, and when Steve's tongue joined his fingers it was almost enough to have Peter screaming aloud.

"I can't..." Peter said, lips swollen and red from where he bit them. He could feel Steve's smirk against his skin. "God, Steve, please..."

"Please what, baby?" Steve asked, pulling back. "Use your words."

"I...I need..." Peter begged. "O-oh..."

Steve growled and leaned down to whisper into Peter's ear, "I know what you need."

Once more, Steve pulled away his fingers and tongues from Peter, but this time he got off the bed. Peter nearly collapsed, but Steve said, "You keep that position."

Despite feeling like jelly, Peter did it for Steve. Steve walked around the bed, and in front of Peter he slid off his underwear to reveal his thick, long cock. It was a deep, angry red – Steve had been denying himself pleasure, too, as he drove Peter insane.

"Come on, Peter," Steve said, placing the head of his cock against Peter's swollen lips. "Show me how much you want it. How much you _need_ it."

Peter opened his mouth, bringing the head of Steve's cock into his mouth and beginning to gently suck. Steve huffed and said, "That's all you got? I don't think you really mean it."

Peter slowly rose up on his hands and knees, taking Steve's cock a bit deeper into his mouth and tonguing at the throbbing vein on the underside of his cock. Steve moaned, tossing his head back – another man might've been close to orgasm after such a long period of teasing and denial, but Peter knew better. Steve could go for hours and hours without stopping, leaving even Peter and his impressive stamina wrung-out and unable to move. Peter knew he still had a long road ahead of him.

"That's it," Steve said, as Peter tried to take Steve's cock deeper and deeper. "Yeah, you know how to treat me right, sweetheart."

Peter felt Steve's cock in his throat, and he fought against his gag reflex. He slowly pulled back to the head of Steve's cock and suckled on it for a moment, trying to relax his throat before trying to take Steve's cock again. But then Steve gripped Peter's hair and Peter knew he was in for a ride.

"Keep your mouth open wide, baby," Steve said, and despite his lips being stretched wide around Steve's cock, Peter did his best to open them wider, extending his tongue out. Steve placed a knee on the bed and his hand firm around Peter's hair, and begin to thrust his hips, driving his cock into Peter's mouth.

At first, Steve started slow, letting Peter adjust, but before long he was jackhammering his hips. Peter had no control, a little puppet for Steve to move and control at his own leisure. Peter's cock was dripping and tears were trickling down his cheeks, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. It felt like Steve's cock was all the way down his throat, and if Peter had the strength to reach up and touch his throat, he was sure he could feel Steve's cock through his skin. Peter looked up at Steve's face, and met his eyes – his pupils were blown, to the point the blue was barely visible, and his face was flushed, but he still managed to have self-satisfied smirk on his face. Peter would have to get back at him for that after he got control of his limbs.

Steve slowed the thrust of his hips, but his grip on Peter's hair only tightened; instead of jackhammering, Steve was seeing how deep his cock could go into Peter's throat. His hips pressed forward slowly but firmly, unstoppable in their movements. Steve pulled back just as slowly, and each breath felt like a blessing to Peter, who was desperately huffing air through his nose. Peter was clutching at the sheets, twisting the fabric in his fingers and worrying to the point of fraying. He looked up at Steve with big, watery eyes, cheeks bulging and lips a vivid red.

"God, you're perfect," Steve groaned, wide chest heaving. "If I could, I'd have you suck my cock for hours."

Peter moaned, the thought of that making his cock twitch. Steve grinned. "Yeah, you like that, sweetheart? Just kneeling under my desk, keeping my cock nice and warm for hours and hours while I work?"

Peter was shaking. Steve kept talking. "You on your knees, all naked and cute, and me on the chair in my uniform. I'd just undo the zipper and put your mouth on me. You like that idea?"

Peter couldn't nod his head with Steve's cock in his mouth, but he made a noise of pleasure instead and Steve understood him. "I know you'd love it. You love sucking cock, you love getting fucked. You'd be on your back or on your knees all day if you could, just waiting for me to come and give you what you need whenever I felt like it."

Peter's legs almost gave out, but Steve's firm grip on his hair prevented him from collapsing completely. Steve placed a foot on the bed, giving him an angle to his thrusts that had Peter almost gagging with each one. Sweat was making Steve's hair cling to his forehead, his eyes blazing and intent on where he was fucking Peter's mouth, biting his lip in concentration. Peter felt like a little toy for Steve's amusement, moved and pleasured and used at Steve's sole discretion. He felt small and desired, all of Steve's fantasies in one person. Peter's eyes slipped closed.

"No," Steve corrected harshly. "You keep looking at me when I'm fucking you."

Peter blinked through the tears of exertion, trying his best to keep looking at Steve despite the haze over his vision. His jaw and mouth and muscles _ached,_ only Steve's grip keeping him in place. He honestly didn't know how he was going to survive much more of Steve's attentions.

"Fuck, you're going to make me come before I'm done with you," Steve growled. He pulled back completely, his dark and swollen cock leaving Peter's lips with a trail of saliva. He let Peter go, and Peter collapsed on to the bed, coughing and sputtering. Steve crawled up on the bed, spending a moment to cuddle Peter – back to front – and kiss his neck in thanks and apologies.

"So amazing," Steve praised, pulling back slowly and letting his hands linger down Peter's lithe bodies. He gripped Peter's ass, groping and appreciating it. When he slapped it, Peter jolted forward with a yelp, and that yelp turned into a near scream when Steve suddenly pressed four lubed fingers into Peter's hole. "Got to make sure you're ready for my cock, darling."

"Please, Steve," Peter begged. His voice was hoarse, completely wrecked. "Please, I'm so ready for you, _please, please, please..._ "

Steve withdrew his fingers and flipped Peter over, draping Peter's legs on either of his broad shoulders and pressing him down into the mattress so Peter was bent in half. He kissed Peter fiercely, biting and rough, as he guided his cock into Peter. Steve groaned – despite how much he made sure Peter was stretched and relaxed to make sure the penetration didn't hurt, it was a tight fit. Peter moaned, gripping Steve's shoulders hard enough to leave little red crescents.

"Yes, yes, fuck," Steve murmured. "Nice and tight, like you were made for taking my cock."

"Uh-huh," Peter agreed blindly, wrapping his arms tight around Steve's shoulders. "Only yours."

"I'm yours too," Steve promised. "I love you so much."

Before Peter could respond, Steve started moving his hips.

Peter could feel every inch of Steve as he pulled out slowly so only the very tip remained inside, and screamed loud enough for the entire city to hear when Steve suddenly slammed back inside. Steve didn't work up his speed slowly, giving Peter a chance to adjust, like he usually did – instead, he started on a furious pace almost immediately. They were forcing hiccupping noises of pleasure out of Peter, his body no longer in his mind's control.

In fact, it felt like Peter's mind had completely fled his body, and he could only feel the sensations Steve was giving him. His prostate was stimulated with each thrust, leaving him shaking all over as if he was electrocuted, and he couldn't form anything that even resembled words, just nonsense noises. Steve shifted ever so slightly, so Peter's cock was dragging against Steve's cut abdomen.

It was too much.

With long, wordless wail, Peter came messily – he splattered across his chest and on to his own face, sloppy. The orgasm had enough force to make Peter black out for a moment, head lolling back and mouth falling open.

When he came back, Steve was still thrusting into him without sign of stopping. Steve let one of Peter's legs drop from his shoulder down to the bed, and then Steve rose up on to his knees, holding one leg up against his body. Peter sunk into the mattress, boneless and exhausted, and Steve started doing deeper, shorter thrusts that were entirely for his benefit. Peter was just there to be there.

"Fuck," Steve groaned. "You look amazing."

Steve reached down and rubbed his thumb against Peter's bottom lip, pushing Peter's own come into his mouth. Peter sucked Steve's thumb instinctively, finding comfort in the action, and Steve growled deeply.

"Gorgeous," Steve continued. He adjusted again, leaning down and getting close to Peter, kissing and biting his neck. Peter knew he'd have a necklace of bright purple hickeys that he'd have a hell of a time trying to cover up from prying eyes. He also knew this was Steve's reason for leaving them – no one ever really believed Peter when he'd say that Steve was kind of a possessive bastard. Maybe he shouldn't try to cover these bruises up to prove it. "Can you squeeze your legs around me?"

Steve slowed his thrusts, but they were still jostling Peter as he tried to adjust his legs. It was difficult – every muscle in his body felt like jelly, boneless and trembling, but Steve helped Peter move his legs so they were wrapped around his trim waist. Steve started up his previous, fast thrusting, kissing Peter's face and mouth. The angle was rubbing Peter's soft cock and prostate, making him whimper and cry from the intense overstimulation.

"I can't," Peter sobbed, clinging to Steve. "It's too much..."

"I know you can take it, baby," Steve murmured. "You can take so much for me."

Peter shook his head back and forth, as if in a trance, but Steve was not letting up on his attempt to make Peter come for a third time. Steve was an overwhelming presence, the whole world narrowing down to his body, his smell, his noises, all cocooned in their shared bedsheets. The sunny morning seemed so far away, the sleepy Saturday a faraway memory – Peter couldn't imagine he felt different than how he felt in this moment, overstimulated and adored, pleasured and desired to the point of madness. Steve was panting, broad chest heaving, with the force of his exertions, and Peter wondered if they were finally reaching the end of even Steve's legendary stamina.

"Come on, sweetheart," Steve said, low and rough. He adjust the angle of his hips so he was more directly massaging Peter's prostate, causing Peter's cock to twitch slightly. "I love it when you come. I love how you sound, how you look..."

Peter scratched up Steve's back, sobbing and mumbling Steve's name and pleas for some sort of relief. Steve was mouthing Peter's jaw, grinding into Peter until it was unbearable. With a hoarse, tearful wail, Peter orgasmed – his cock barely moved, the orgasm dry, but it rocketed through Peter's mind and made him shake like an earthquake.

Peter clenched down tight, and it made Steve roar – with a handful of rough thrusts, he came inside Peter. He panted hard, resting on his forearms above Peter. They breathed together for a long moment, sweaty and trembling. Eventually, Steve grew soft and pulled out of Peter, leaving Peter loose and wet. Steve got up out of bed, leaving Peter to sink into the mattress.

He was boneless and aching, every inch of him sore and sticky from a combination of sweat and come. He barely knew what was happening, drifting in and out of darkness, but when Steve came back with a warm wet washcloth Peter had enough energy to make noises of protest.

"I'm going to go for my morning run," Steve said, after he cleaned up Peter. Peter rolled over to hide his face in the pillow.

"How do you have that much energy?" Peter groaned. Steve laughed, pressing a gentle and chaste kiss to Peter's cheek.

"You know me," Steve said, zipping up his hoodie. "Better rest up. I want to share a shower after I'm done."

Peter groaned and tried to throw a pillow at Steve as he laughed his way out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/)


End file.
